A master cylinder of this type is known, for example, from DE 10 2004 057 137 A1, which is incorporated by reference. It is considered to be a disadvantage of the known master cylinder that upon rapid release of the brake the sleeve of the first piston abruptly strikes the stop washer, since the captive spring urges the first piston back to its starting position against the direction of actuation. In this case undesired impact noise is produced and is transmitted into a passenger compartment of the vehicle via a braking force booster fastened to the master cylinder.